Steal My Flower–I DARE YOU!
by opitiopi
Summary: "Baiklah pencuri tampan, sebaiknya kau meyakinkanku dan menunjukkan padaku bahwa pacarmu cukup cantik untuk mendapatkan setiap bunga yang sudah ku anggap sebagai anak sendiri!" Akashi hanya bisa menatap sang pemilik bunga berkoar, berkeringat gugup, bibirnya terkulum, dan dia mempertanyakan nasibnya yang bisa berubah dalam kedipan mata./ Pair: AkaKuro slight Aokaga


**Title:** Steal My Flower–I DARE YOU!  
 **Pairing:** Akakuro, slight Aokaga  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Typo(s), OOC, eyd abal, dll  
 **Summary:** "Baiklah pencuri tampan, sebaiknya kau meyakinkanku dan menunjukkan padaku bahwa pacarmu cukup cantik untuk mendapatkan setiap bunga yang sudah ku anggap sebagai anak sendiri!" Akashi hanya bisa menatap sang pemilik bunga berkoar, berkeringat gugup, bibirnya terkulum, dan dia mempertanyakan nasibnya yang bisa berubah dalam kedipan mata.

 **A/N:** fiksi berdasarkan awfull au #196

.

Suara desis mentega yang bertemu dengan telur menjadi alihan perhatian Kagami sekarang. Matanya terarah pada Kuroko yang terus berceloteh dengan mulut penuh remah roti walau sebenarnya pendengarannya fokus pada wajan di depan dan pikiran pada _supermarket_ yang menjual promo daging setengah harga.

"Begitulah maksudku, kau mengerti kan Kagami-kun?"

Kepala mengangguk tanpa pertimbangan, wajan diangkat dan mendaratkan telur ceplok pada piring untuk santapan paginya. "Ya, benar–mungkin aku harus segera pergi sebelum kehabisan promo daging."

Sendok plastik menyapa bibirnya alih-alih potongan telur, "Kagami _Tiger_ ga, yang benar saja! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!"

Kagami hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, sejujurnya dia lebih memilih berguling di atas ranjang atau pergi berbelanja. Mendengarkan ocehan dari orang yang jarang berbicara sama seperti mendapatkan ciuman kematian. Secara impuls Kagami membisikkan 'Maaf' dan kembali menyuap dirinya. Kuroko yang berada di seberang mendengus, entah bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan uap di musim semi.

"Kau beruntung Kagami-kun," dan Kagami hanya bisa memutar mata imajinatif, "tidak kehilangan belahan jiwamu! Setengah musim semi kuhabiskan untuk merawat mereka, dan ternyata ada orang bandel yang merengutnya dariku!"

"Yah, itu buruk."

Kagami tertegun dengan garpu yang baru separuh jalan ke mulutnya saat sebuah ciuman diletakkan di puncak ubun-ubunnya. Di seberang air muka Kuroko masih sama, "Pagi _babe_ ," Kagami membalikkan ciumannya dan di tempatnya Kuroko memangku dagu, dalam hati menggerutu dengan roti yang terjepit di antara giginya, "Pagi Tetsu, dan–oh bisakah kau mengganti ekspresimu? Kau sangat jelek."

"Jangan berbual, poling karakterku selalu lebih tinggi darimu, Aomine-kun."

Aomine mendengus, dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Kagami dan terus mengomel saat meresapi rasa kopi hitamnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau ingin kami melakukan sesuatu, kan? Tidak usah menyembunyikannya, aku bisa melihat rengekan anak kecil dibalik tatapanmu." Kagami menelan potongan terakhirnya, maniknya melirik Kuroko mengaduk-ngaduk selai jeruk–cepat, mencecerkan isi, menyentak–dan mengolesnya pada lembar roti berbekas gigitan. Dia masih menggerutu dan Aomine hanya bisa mengkerutkan kening setelah puas menikmati kopi.

"Hei, dia kenapa? Seperti Satsuki yang lagi pms saja..."

Kagami mengayunkan tangannya, isyarat berbahaya dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Aomine mengalihkan perkataannya dengan menyantap sarapan di depan. "Err, jangan bilang..."

Balasan _'Yup'_ dari Kagami sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ayolah Tetsu, apa pantas bagi kami untuk mendengar omelanmu tentang bunga di halaman depan!?"

"Hei! Aku tidak mengomel, itu bentuk kasih sayang! dan juga apa pantas bagiku mendengar suara _"bersenang-senang"_ kalian!? Cari hotel!"

Kagami menghela nafas, jemarinya memijat kening saat melihat perdebatan sengit antar sahabat untuk pertama kalinya, "Baiklah, kalian tidak pantas bercekcok di meja makan, dan Aomine, Kuroko pantas untuk mengomel. Bayangkan saja majalah pornomu tiba-tiba saja dicuri, memangnya kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Dengan bibir yang terkulum Aomine merosotkan diri kembali pada kursinya, "Baiklah, cukup adil." Dia meraih selembar roti tanpa mau membumbuinya, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Tetsu?"

"Tentu saja menangkap pelakunya." Kuroko menggigit rotinya, dramatis, dan Aomine bertanya dari mana datangnya sorot lampu misterius ini, "Aku sudah merencanakannya selama tiga hari terakhir. Ini semua demi Petra, Marco, Auruo, dan juga Gunther."

"TUNGGU DULU!" Aomine Menyentak meja makan, "Nama nama itu terdengar familiar!? Dari mana kau mengambilnya? Apa kau menyeberang fandom lagi seperti yang kau lakukan demi memberi salam perpisahan pada Gintoki-san?"

"Tenanglah Aomine, Kuroko tidak pernah menyebrang fandom, dan lagi pula kau melupakan satu nama, Kuroko," Kagami melipat tangannya, "Erd."

"YA TUHAN JANGAN KAU JUGA KAGAMI! DAN JUGA APA HUBUNGANNYA NAMA ITU DENGAN BUNGA DI DEPAN!?"

"Mereka adalah nama panggilan dari bunga-bunga yang sudah diambil dariku, Aomine-kun."

Jika saja memiliki kekuatan _saiyan_ dan bisa meluncurkan _kamehameha_ , mungkin dia akan mengarahkannya pada pacar dan juga sahabatanya.

"Oke, aku sudah membuat daftar rencana yang harus dilakukan nanti malam demi menangkap pencuri bandel ini. Tunggu sebentar yah," Kuroko berlalu setelah menyesap teh lemonnya, dua menit kemudian dia kembali dengan gulungan kertas bersama peliharaan setianya, "Ini rencananya dan–Nigou, bersabarlah, setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan sarapan–aku ingin kalian untuk begadang bersamaku semalaman–"

Dan Kuroko menjelaskan rencana mereka secara detil. Setiap detik yang terlewat ekspresi kedua sahabat Kuroko makin memberat seiring rencana yang makin bertele-tele dan sepertinya akan menyusahkan keduanya. "Begitulah. Jadi, ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada, tapi aku punya keluhan." Kagami menghela nafas, rasa sayang yang didasari sikap kekanak-kanakan itu tidak baik, _menurutnya_ ,"Hanya karena bunga kau melakukan semua ini. Sungguh, kau harus mencari pasangan hidup yang bisa berjalan Kuroko."

Kuroko bersenandung, nada dan lirik asal yang terbersit dalam otak, _dan Kagami tahu itu kebiasaan Kuroko untuk menghindar_ , "Aku memiliki Nigou."

"Itu sebabnya kau masih bujangan."

"Ta-tapi, aku juga memiliki kalian."

"Kita tidak akan melakukan _Threesome_ , Tetsu."

Aomine berkata dengan telak, dia menyeringai dibalik gelas kopinya, dan Kuroko dengan malangnya hanya bisa tertunduk dan menerima tekanan dari perdebatan tersebut.

"Jadi, kita akan melakukannya malam ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kita akan melakukannya malam ini, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!"

Dan atas nama persahabatan (dan juga tatapan sinis berserta ancaman) mereka bertiga melakukan sumpah di ruang makan. Kuroko yakin rencana ini akan berjalan mulus, dia bisa melihat masa depannya; bagaimana pencuri itu tertangkap, mungkin Aomine akan membawanya ke kantor polisi, dan dia akan memberi pembalasan yang setimpal. Tapi kenyataan yang ada adalah; dia terkunci di luar, ini nyaris tengah malam, dua penghianat, dan Nigou tak diijinkan untuk keluar.

Manik Kuroko terarah pada Aomine yang menyeringai dari telinga ke telinga, mengacungkan jempol, lalu menarik gorden dan mematikan lampu. Jika saja itu bukan rumahnya, Kuroko pasti akan melemparkan batu agar mengenai jidat Aomine. Waktu yang terlewatkan pun terasa tiga kali lebih lama, dia hanya bisa menghitung daun semak-semak yang menjadi tempat persembunyian, menahan kantuk, dan juga mengayunkan tangan demi mengusir para nyamuk. Sekuat apapun niatnya untuk menangkap pencuri tersebut tetap tidak bisa menahan kantuk yang mengalahkannya pada jam 2 pagi.

Kuroko terbangun kemudian saat matahari masih mengintip dari ufuk timur, kantuk itu hilang saat matanya yang masih berat mengamati tangan nakal yang mulai mematahkan tangkai bunga asternya. Adrenalin itu mulai merambat menjadi getaran di antara jemarinya, rasa lapar dan dingin sirna begitu saja saat samar-samar melihat pelakunya. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_

Dengan segenap sisa tenaganya, Kuroko meloncat keluar saat orang itu berhasil memetik satu bunga aster, dan detik berikutnya mereka mendarat di trotoar jalan. Kuroko berada di atas tubuh pencuri dan dia terkesan bagaimana orang bandel ini mengangkat tangannya agar bunga aster tersebut tidak rusak atau patah.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini mencuri bungaku?!"

 _Dia tertangkap basah._

"Ah, emm... aku bisa menjelaskannya." Akashi Seijuurou yang berada di bawah dan masih menyerap rasa sakit hanya bisa mengeluarkan kaliamat tersebut. Berada dalam skenario ini tidak ada dalam rencananya. "Sunguh, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Sebelah alis Kuroko naik. Apa yang dia harapkan saat orang ini memegang bunga yang bukan miliknya dan diduduki oleh pemilik bunga tersebut?

"Aku–begini, kalau kau marah aku sudah memetik tanpa meminta izin, aku akan menggantinya dengan uang atau mungkin dengan beberapa bibit dan pot bunga. Ma-maaf tapi percayalah–"

Dan Akashi berbicara pada Kuroko yang serius mengamatinya. Sesungguhnya Kuroko merasa kasihan pada Akashi, dari pengamatannya dia dapat melihat keputusasaan dan juga sedih di balik manik merahnya, cukup rumit untuk diartikan tapi Kuroko menyimpulkannya dengan cara pintas yang lebih mudah.

"Jadi kau setuju memaafkanku? Aku akan mengganti bunga-bunga tersebut, sungguh!"

Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya, rasa empati yang berlebihan nyaris memaafkan orang ini jika saja dia tidak mengingat pengorbanan jam tidur dan juga punggung yang pegal. "Baiklah pencuri tampan, sebaiknya kau meyakinkanku dan menunjukkan padaku bahwa pacarmu cukup cantik untuk mendapatkan setiap bunga yang sudah ku anggap sebagai anak sendiri!" Akashi hanya bisa menatap sang pemilik bunga berkoar, berkeringat gugup, bibirnya terkulum, dan dia mempertanyakan nasibnya yang bisa berubah dalam kedipan mata.

"Aku–apa...?"

Manik Kuroko berputar lalu dia menggeleng kepala, "Ku bilang bawa aku pada pacarmu, dan kalau dia cukup pantas untuk mendapatkan bunga itu maka aku memaafkanmu." Seringainya terbentuk saat maniknya mendapatkan apa yang dia harapkan. Tubuh Akashi tegang walau hanya beberapa jenak, dan dia berani mempertaruhkan tiga ribu yen jika hubungan orang ini berada di ujung tanduk, dan juga walau dia tidak mau mengakuinya ada rasa sedikit bangga saat menduga bunganya bisa memperbaiki hubungan seseorang.

"Tunggu–"

"–Menolak dan perjanjian batal."

Akhirnya Akashi menurut dan membiarkan Kuroko menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bakung, tulip, dan aster dengan berat hati. "Kita berangkat."

Dengan begitu Akashi membiarkan Kuroko mengekorinya. Mereka menaiki bus dari halte di ujung jalan, duduk pada barisan kursi kedua dari terakhir, dan membiarkan dengungan mesin mengisi kecanggungan serta keheningan keduanya.

"Jadi, pacarmu yang akan _menerima_ bunga ini terlihat seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Wajahnya seperti apa? Duh."

Kuroko sesungguhnya merasa tidak terlalu enak saat menanyakannya, hanya saja dorongan penasaran dan rasa keadilan demi bunga mendorong dirinya melampaui garis ' _sebodo amat'_ miliknya. Dan juga alasan lain dia merasa tidak nyaman adalah saat maniknya menangkap wajah frustasi pemilik biner merah rubi ini.

"Err... dia cantik?"

"Pantas saja kalau hubungan kalian buruk."

Mereka turun dari bus dengan rasa yang bercampur; misterius, penasaran, gugup, dan rasa kasihan. Akashi tahu Kuroko tidak akan membelokkan pandangan dari dirinya, dan dengan dasar rasa bersalah serta utang dia membuka mulut, "Dia wanita yang baik, selalu menghiburku tidak peduli sedang sakit, sedih, atau susah–intinya dia akan selalu menghiburku bagaimanapun kondisinya. Rambutnya panjang–hanya sampai punggung–dan warnanya sedikit lebih gelap dari milikku."

Dengan mata yang masih fokus pada Akashi, dia tidak sadar lengkung senyum terbentuk dengan sendirinya, "Kalian seperti pasangan dari surga."

Akashi membelas senyum, lemah, dan pandangannya beralih pada beberapa aster di tangan, "Dia juga mengajariku cara bersenang-senang. Yah, agak memalukan tapi aku sedikit manja padanya."

Kuroko terkesan, dia yakin pacar Akashi adalah wanita yang baik. Mendengarnya menjelaskan sudah lebih cukup dan rasa kesal serta penasaran perlahan sirna tergantikan rasa kagum.

"Kau tahu, dia juga menyukai olahraga seperti basket."

Kuroko hendak berkata tapi dia mengurungkan niat saat sadar mereka berjalan ke mana. Awalnya dia mengharapkan akan pergi ke taman atau cafe, tapi kenyataan yang tergambar dalam benaknya terpatahkan begitu saja. Di sampingnya, Akashi berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah dia hapal dalam hatinya, keduanya sudah tidak berbicara, dan Kuroko menjadi sangat diam serta gugup saat mereka memasuki makam dan menyusuri jalannya.

"Dia wanita yang baik. Sebenarnya dia mengenalkanku pada basket, kadang kami bermain piano bersama, dan juga kadang dia menemaniku berkuda."

Lalu langkah Akashi terjenti pada sebuah batu makan dan disaat yang sama Kuroko lupa caranya bernafas. "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ku koreksi darimu. Bunga ini sebenarnya bukan untuk pacarku tapi untuk _ibuku_."

Ada sedikit informasi yang bisa didapatkan dari batu nisan tersebut; tanggal dan tulisan pada batu nisannya. Ada perasaan berat yang mengganjal hatinya dan itu membuatnya bersalah karena sudah meminta Akashi membawanya ke sini. Lalu Akashi menghirup nafas, membuangnya dan Kuroko menyadari getaran tipis saat dia melakukannya. Ekspresi kedua manik dan lengkung pada bibir Akashi makin membuat Kuroko diam seribu bahasa.

"Halo ibu, maaf hari ini Seijuurou terlambat, aku tertangkap basah oleh pemilik bunga ini karena sudah mengambilnya tanpa meminta izin. Maaf yah ibu, hari ini sepertinya aku juga membawa tamu, dia adalah pemilik bunga-bunga ini dan dia ingin memastikan kalau ibu menyukainya." Akashi menyeringai pada batu nisan ibunya, lalu dia melirik pada Kuroko yang membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Sepertinya, dia memiliki hal yang ingin dikatakan padamu, bu."

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Shiori," dengan kehendak hatinya dia melangkah maju dan meraih satu tangkai tulip dari tangan Akashi, "Aku pemilik bunga-bunga ini, dan kuharap anda menyukainya. Sejujurnya aku sangat senang jika anda memang menyukainya dan kuharap anda tidak marah dengan kelakuan anak anda," Kuroko meletakkan tulip itu dengan perlahan dan penuh hormat, "tapi dia sudah memilih bunga yang paling cantik untukmu, dan aku harap kau bangga padanya."

Lalu Akashi tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali terkikik, perutnya sakit tapi hatinya tidak bisa berhenti merasakan malu yang mulai merambat. "Begitulah, bu kuharap kau senang."

Mereka kembali berjalan pulang setelah Akashi meletakkan bunganya dan mereka berdua memberikan bungkuk hormat. Akashi mengatakan pada Kuroko bahwa mereka tidak akan menaiki bus dan Kuroko merasa tidak keberatan.

"Em... maaf yah, aku tidak tahu bunga itu untuk ibumu." Maniknya tetap terarah pada trotoar dan tidak akan berani berpaling. Sesungguhnya, panas dari pipi dan bayang merah pada telinga pasti membuatnya terlihat memalukan. Semangat dari adrenalin dan semua pikiran congkak sebelumnya makin membuatnya ternilai buruk.

"Tidak juga, seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf karena sudah mencuri tanamanmu." Akashi melontarkan senyum tenang pertanda damai, "Oh, omong-omong, sepertinya kau menungguku sepanjang malam yah?"

"Ukh, jangan mengingatkanku kalau kau sudah menyadarinya!" Kedua telapak tangannya menempel pada pipi demi menyembunyikan rona pipi yang makin menggelap, dalam hati dia mengutuk pencuri tampan yang seenaknya tertawa lepas di samping.

"Hehehe, maaf yah, tapi saat aku mengatakan akan mengganti bunga-bunga itu aku serius. Jadi, kapan–"

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu mengganti mereka." Sela Kuroko tiba-tiba. Butuh bebarapa jenak bagi Kuroko (dan juga sugesti diri) untuk berani melirik wajah Akashi, "Kau tidak usah menggantinya. Kau memberinya pada orang yang sangat kau sayangi dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasannya, Akashi-kun."

"Baiklah, terima kasi–oh wow–dari mana kau mengetahui namaku? Apa kau menyimpulkannya dari melihat nama marga ibuku?"

"Tentu saja, kan?"

Keduanya terkikik, rasa berat bercampuk aduk sebelumnya hilang dari mereka. Akashi menceritakan mengenai masa lalunya dengan sang ibu, dimana dia yang menjadi satu-satunya penghibur dan penabrak batas diantara ketatnya aturan dari keluarga pihak ayahnya. Saat dia kecil, mereka selalu pergi ke taman dan memetik beberapa bunga yang beberapa diantaranya aster dan bakung. Ibunya juga menyukai tulip karena bentuknya. Shiori juga memiliki kebiasaan memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dan menghiasnya pada vas tanpa peduli jika mereka bunga liar atau bukan, karena baginya bunga adalah bunga dan akan selalu enak dipandang. Saat ibunya tengah sekarat, dia selalu meminta Akashi untuk memetiknya bunga aster setiap hari sampai akhirya maut memanggil. Umurnya masih sebelas tahun dan sejak itu Akashi berjanji akan memberikan bunga-bunga kesayangannya setiap hari.

"Tapi, kadang hidup tidak selalu memberikan apa yang kita inginkan. Aku menjadi sibuk saat ayahku mempercayakan perusahan keluarga kami di tanganku, sibuk, dokumen, _meeting_ , dan tetek bengek lainnya menjadi penghalangku untuk bertemu ibu."

Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang ibu, tapi dia tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi. Kehilangan kakek saat SD serta nenek saat dia menduduki bangku SMA sudah cukup menjadi contohnya, tapi dia ragu jika rasanya akan sama jika dibandingkan dengan kasus Akashi.

"Lalu, alasan lainnya aku mencuri bunga dari tamanmu karena saat aku melihatmu merawat bunga-bunga tersebut kau mengingatkanku pada ibu. Hanya kau orang pertama yang kulihat mencampurkan tanaman liar dan bukan. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti, _Kuroko_."

Senyum pada wajahnya pudar saat mendengar namanya. Jika ingatan tak menghianatinya, mereka seharusnya tidak saling kenal dan Kuroko hanya mengetahui nama Akashi dari batu nisan ibunya.

"Lalu–ukh oh–jangan terlihat pucat seperti itu, aku bukan penguntit. Aku mengetahui namamu karena kita satu SMP."

"Ap-apa kau bersekolah di SMP Teiko juga?"

Akashi terkikik, melihat Kuroko mengingatkannya pada anak-anak yang dibuai oleh permen lalu terkejut saat mengetahui permen buruk untuk kesehatan. Rasa takut, terkejut, dan juga senangnya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Akashi. "Tentu, kau satu-satunya anggota pria dari klub menanam, kan? setiap pagi aku selalu melihatmu datang dan merawat tanaman kalian. Kadang aku melihatmu bernyanyi untuk mereka."

Kuroko mengerang saat Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringai jailnya. Dia mencoba berpikir, tapi otaknya susah difungsikan saat rasa malu serta gugup menjadi dominan jika melihat wajah Akashi tersenyum. Dan juga ekspresi wajah itu menurutnya lebih baik daripada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jika ini terus berlanjut dia pasti akan terkena serangan jantung!

 _Tunggu. Ada apa dengannya?_

"Aku kagum padamu Kuroko dan karena kau menolak penawaranku sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau menemaniku jalan-jalan sekarang? Kau tidak sibuk, kan?" senyum pada bibirnya tak akan hilang saat Kuroko mengunci pandangannya. Dua mata biru itu, yang selalu dikaguminya sejak lama. Seperti refleksi laut di pagi hari, manis, dan tak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Akashi selain jatuh lebih dalam pada hal indah tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mau Akashi-kun."

Lalu keduanya menghilang selama dua belas jam dengan Akashi yang membawanya berkeliling kota. Tidak ada hari yang lebih menyenangkan selain menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Kebanyakan dari perbincangan mereka hanya menyangkut bunga dan Akashi yang sebagai penggemar rahasianya, dan walaupun aneh mereka menjadi dekat dalam waktu singkat dan status orang asing terhapus saat mereka akhirnya bertukar nomor ponsel.

Kuroko jelas tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Bertemu dengan orang asing yang menjadi temannya benar-benar menarik. Mungkin saja hubungan mereka bisa naik pada level selanjutnya–dia berharap seperti itu, dan semoga saja terkabul.

Dan–oh! Ada satu hal kecil yang dilupakannya. Bagaimana Aomine dan Kagami panik saat menyadari Kuroko menghilang, dan juga bagaimana mereka mengelilingi kota Tokyo karena menduga Kuroko diculik oleh pencuri bunga tersebut atau mungkin sesuatu yang lebih buruk menimpanya.

.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Tolong hargai karya saya dengan tidak menjadi **siders**.

semua kritikan membangun sangat diterima

trims.


End file.
